The present invention relates to a display unit comprised of at least one display sheet of a substantially rigid and foldable material divided into a plurality of panels by crease and/or score lines that form a display unit with at least one concave presentation face.
Typically a device used in counter and window displays to enhance or describe a product placed in front of it is a flat sheet of cardboard of substantial thickness, held vertically by a supporting strut or device attached to the back. These displays or showcards are often used to associate the product with an aspirational image printed on the display. Because of the thickness of board required to maintain a rigid state, printing is generally restricted to the silkscreen process applied directly to the board or to a lithographic label, which is then laminated to the board.
Unlike the typical flat display unit, the invention surrounds and visually embraces an object placed in front of it. The concave display is self-supporting by virtue of curved panels and may be produced out of thin material that may be printed lithographically to economically achieve high quality print and also may be automatically folded and glued on standard box making equipment.
Larger floor standing displays are used at trade exhibitions and at retail to carry a promotional message. They are required to be cheap to produce and easy to erect and many versions are in the market place including flat vertical display boards with supporting struts. Convex display towers such as that disclosed in EP1395971 Francois L'Hotel are also available.
The film industry uses substantial point of sale devices, including flat and convex displays, to promote films in cinema foyers. A cheap concave free-standing floor display unit, which may appear to mimic a panoramic cinema screen is a natural alternative for the promotion of films as well as products like cosmetics that want to be associated with the glamour of the big screen or a vista, like the cruise liner trade.